Accidentally On Purpose
by MexaRican
Summary: Angel has just lost her boyfriend in an accident. When Esme and Carlisle find her she is near death so he changes her.She think there nothing left for her but to accept what happen and move on from love. But love keeps finding her repeatedly...
1. Chapter 1

The pilot of the plane yelled at us, "Ready".  
My boyfriend Jamie yelled back "Yes", then place his hands to my face and said "There nothing to worry about".  
I sarcastically said, "Yeah because falling out of a plane is not dangerous at all".  
"Not falling but jumping", he reply.

He was use to my sarcasm. We had been together since the sixth grade. Not dating but slowly growing closer. Our families had been friends and his mom always joke about him and I getting marry. Sometimes I taught it was more than joking; maybe even a hope or a dream. We were about to start college together in Washington state a long way from sunny California. He had gotten a scholarship for football. I thought I might as well go to where he was going our relationship was too strong for us to be apart. That was what my mother was afraid of. One big word CATHOLICS. Every day I realize how much I love him. So now I was jumping out of a plane. He rubbed my hands gently to bring me back from my day dreaming. Another thing he was use to.

"I recall this being your idea" he said.  
"Yeah back in ninth grade" I answered.  
"I have a surprise for you when we reach the bottom", he blew into my ear.

I was frozen like always when he got close to me into the plane started to beep loudly. The pilot said we had to jump now there was something wrong with the plane.  
Jamie very worry checking my shoot again and said "meet you at the bottom." Next thing I knew I was falling and now wondering who was going to check his shoot. As I turn around to watch him jump I believe I saw a little black box fly out then an exploration causing me to freeze in fear but time didn't. Making me open my shoot late which led to me hit a whole some trees. Finally after my whole body hurt I got stuck in a tree. I hang there into I realize what had happen was real and that on my way down through the forest a branch had gone through my stomach and hurt like hell. I also notice the ground was only about four feet or something like that so I decide to drop myself. Next thing I knew my knee had pop causing my bone to come out. I taught to myself great just what I need more blood. When I opened my eyes there was a beautiful lady and man kneeing beside me.

She told the man "Carlisle, you have to save her."  
I felt him check my whole body to see how bad it was I think and he reply "Ok, Esme I will."  
He bend over and whisper into my ear. "I will save you child by giving you immorally" and he bit into my neck. I felt so much pain that I started to yell but could not kick because of my leg, the woman, Esme was holding me and hugging me real hard. It felt like I was on fire nothing compare to what I felt a minute ago.  
I kept yelling then I blurred out, "You have to save Jamie to".

Then I went into complete silence, not want to say anything else. I knew I would break down in front of complete strangers but the burning inside of me kept growing. I felt someone pick me up. It felt like whoever carried me was flying through the woods. The little times I open my eyes from the pain I saw blur of tress and all I could do was hold on tight. The pain was consuming me and it felt like it was slowing killing me. I want to yell out in pain and beg for who ever had taken me to please kill in faster way. That I did not deserve this death but I just couldn't. To make things worse all I could think of beside the pain was Jamie. My Jamie. What had happen to? A million questions filled my mind but the pain was getting irresistible by the minute. I felt who ever carried me slow down. I guess we were finally here but where was here? Who were they? Great more questions that stay unresolved. I felt the person carrying me climbing something that remind me of stairs so I open my eyes for a second and of what I could make out we were in a house or something similar. Then I was slowly placed on a bed. Finally I found some comfort and relax a little waiting for the pain to stop. I try to reach for something to squeeze for the pain and that's when I felt a soft women hand in my. It was super cold which made the burning in my hand weaken I finally felt safe…


	2. Amor De Madre Mothers Love

I wasn't exactly sure of how many seconds, minutes, hours, or days had gone by. What I was sure of was that this pain I felt was unbearable and it only kept growing by the minute without any end. This pain was so unbearable that I couldn't even mourn for Jamie. I didn't feel any pain towards his death. It hurt so much that I would forget about him all at once. The pain would consume my body so much that I would complete forget about the love of my life. The only time I would remember him was when I would think I was finally dying. Repeatedly being brought back to the growing of pain and being left completely blank about Jamie. This pain was torture; my whole body felt on fire. The only relief I felt was the hand place in my which cool my hand off. In a moment of complete pain and desperation I grab hold of both of the cool arms and pull them towards me. Whoever this person was they understood what I was asking for because the next I knew I felt the body of a woman sitting behind me. Wrapping her arms around me like a mother would do when her child had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. Her legs were opened so that I would fit in the middle. I felt more of my body cool down which help a lot however this horrible pain only kept growing! I try to relax but it was extremely hard. Then once again I thought I was near death. I thought of heaven which lead to me thinking of Jamie. My Jamie was dead. Why?... I lay my head on the woman shoulder and cry out Jamie name. She only placed her hand over my cheek and ear then she placed her chin on top of my head. She was trying to consult me. Then she kiss the top of my head which made me ask, "mom?... I love you too." A couple of seconds after I said this, the woman I thought for a second was my mother started to cry. I knew this because I felt what felt like a tear drop on my head. It was extremely cold and it cool that tiny piece of my head. I think she notice that I had noticed she crying because she said, "I love you too sweetie". Which was odd because even though she was a complete stranger I felt her love for me. She meant it when she said she love me back and I felt her love for me growing as this extreme slow clock went by! I also knew she felt my pain because every time I began to shake harder from the pain she would hug me tighter. Which calm me a little. She gave me the feeling that she would rather it be her then me. She would trade spot with me just to protect me. She would die for me. I slowly realize she made me feel at home. Even with this horrible pain! She was safety, she was home, she was comfort, she was a mother, and she was my mother now.


End file.
